This protocol involves short stature in girls diagnosed with Turner Syndrome. Eligible patients were randomly assigned to one of five treatment groups and later one dosage was dropped because it was found to be unresponsive. We enrolled 2 patients in this study. One patient who developed diabettes, was allowed to stay in the study but stopped growing early. Our second patients finished the study and stopped treatment last month. She has reached above the 95th Turner percentile. She was started on "estrogen" per protocol after age 15. In December of 1996, Lilly and Genentech pooled data and their products, Humatrope and Nutropin, were approved for us in girls with Turner Syndrome.